


Weak

by tenchsbitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Hotch wants to try something new.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short

You were finally on the jet back home. There was nothing you wanted more than a long night’s sleep. Well, maybe one thing, but it wasn’t the time or place for that. So, you pushed that out of your conscious mind and you sat on the long seat hoping for a graceful sleep to wash over and disengage the stresses of the day. 

You couldn’t remember the exact moment you fell asleep, but you knew it came over you quickly. You dreamt of what you truly wanted.

Hotch wasn’t his usual, stoic self like he was on the job. He was unprincipled, aroused, and sweaty, Oh, so sweaty. He hovered over you and moved in a rhythmic pace. A flash of white in your head and the image changed to Hotch throwing his head back against a pillow. You could swear you could actually hear him moaning your name and feel the thrusting of his hips. The sounds of your name became even clearer. A little too clear, only he didn’t sound the same. He sounded like… Reid?

“Y/N? Y/N?” You felt a hand on your shoulder, one that you thought belonged to Hotch, but as your eyes fluttered open, you discovered it was Reid. “You were having a nightmare.” Reid wasn’t one to meddle in your personal life, so he didn’t stay to ask what you were dreaming about. He simply told you about the nightmare and went back to his seat across the aisle to read his book. 

At some point while you were sleeping, someone had put a blanket over you. You pulled it up to your neck, trying to get comfortable enough to go drift back to sleep. You felt cool air on your side as someone lifted the blanket up to sit next to you, but you didn’t have the energy to. You felt the presence of an arm hook around to squeeze your shoulder. The warm hand on your thigh reminded you of your dream, but kept you from falling asleep to relive it. And then there was another distraction. A voice. 

“I know that wasn’t a nightmare.” Aaron whispered in your ear and you felt a finger tease the button on your pants. “I recognize those sounds.” He says as he taps the metal button with his fingernail. 

He expertly unbuttoned your pants and pulled the zipper down with one hand. “Hotch, we can’t.” You whined quietly. Your eyes focused on the group at the end of the jet and then to Reid who sat in a window seat across from you and Hotch. 

Being an accomplished profiler, Hotch knew what you were worried about. His eyes followed yours and he was quick to try and sooth your concerns. “Look at them.” He nodded his head towards Rossi, JJ, Emily and Derek. “Rossi’s telling them some old war stories. They’re going to be listening to him until we land. You know how he loves to talk.” He laughs and his hand rubs at your underwear. He felt them getting wetter under his touch. You were more concerned about Reid, who was much closer to you. “And Reid…” He started when he saw your eyes go to the young doctor. “You know how he is when he’s reading.” He hoped it was enough convincing. He nipped at your neck. “As long as your quiet,” he whispered into your ear, “he won’t look up from his book.” It was a challenge and Hotch knew how much you loved to be tested.

If the little pep talk wasn’t convincing enough, surely the applied pressure to your clit was. It all happened so quickly that even if you wanted to say ‘no,’ you couldn’t think long enough to find the word. 

As confirmation to keep going, you held onto his shoulder and shuffled your body closer to him. He replaced his middle finger on your clit with his thumb and he plunged the finger into your wet cunt. It wasn’t long before he added another. The wet sounds were getting more noticeable and you were beginning to worry about them filling the jet. 

“Good girl, y/n.” His deep voice and hot breath against you neck made you feel even more stimulated. 

He had to push weight onto your body to keep your hips from jerking up from the seat and drawing too much attention. His fingers twisted and spread apart inside of you and curved to hit the right spot repeatedly. 

You turned your head to kiss him and the hand on your shoulder gives an approving squeeze while trying to pull you closer. 

“When we get home, I’m going to have you take my cock. Would you like that?” Hotch asked, lips gently pressed to your neck. 

You were so lost in your own pleasure that it took you a minute to process the words. The pressure inside you seemed to block you from hearing, even with Hotch’s voice so close to your ears.

Your breath became shaky and you bit your lips to stifle your moans. Letting up only for a second to whisper desperately, “f-faster, Hotch. Don’t stop.”

Even if he did want to stop, he couldn’t. The pleasure he derived from you was like a drug and he was addicted. He could feel you getting close as you started getting tighter around his two fingers. He coaxed you to cum on his hand. Your whimpers were getting louder, so he could silence them, he crashed his lips onto yours. You moaned quietly into his mouth. When he pulled away from you swollen lips, he put a smile on his face.

Opening your eyes to meet his, you laughed, “I don’t know if you owe me a reward or if I owe you one when we get home.” 

Hotch snuggled in close to you underneath the blanket. He checked his watch, “We have some time to figure that out.” He kissed you on the temple.


End file.
